


The Dawn

by kaylee_wolf



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_wolf/pseuds/kaylee_wolf
Summary: HADES and the Eclipse come to fight the Battle of Meridian, but this time... they win. The Spire is broadcasting HADES's signal and the killer robots rise. Except they don't kill everyone and everything. Instead, HADES keeps them under control. And then uses them to keep as many as it can prisoner.They take a foothold in Meridian, and therefore the Sundom. And now, Aloy and her friends are wanted for the death of Sun-King Avad.But what most don't know is that he's alive and well, just on Aloy's side.
Relationships: ...everything else is all friendship so just... make your own assumptions, Aloy & Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy & Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy & Ersa (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Avad/Ersa (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This prompt was taken (w/ permission) from the lovely discord server I'm in! If you're interested in joining (and screeching about ideas), just use the link below!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rb6GuFYMcP
> 
> We're always happy to have new members!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Meridian is lost and Aloy has to lead a group of exhausted, partly injured people to Song's Edge.

Aloy tensed as she heard the machines stomping toward Meridian. The ground shook with each step that came closer. She gripped the cannon and swallowed. She was expecting a big fight. The heat of the setting sun only intensified the sweat on her brow as the Deathbringers came ever closer to the ridge. The tension was thick enough that you could've sliced through it. The Nora girl took a breath and started to charge the weapon as Carja guards shouted where to shoot.

Ammunition flew across the air, striking the machines but barely making a dent. Some of the smaller machines fell, at least. But the Deathbringers? They tore through like there was no resistance.

The ridge fell, Aloy still underneath when it did. Teb had dragged her out and stitched her up as best he could. She woke up, sore and panicking.

“They got through!” she shouted, a snarl lingering in her throat. “I have to stop them.”

Teb shook his head. “You’ll bleed out, Aloy!”

“I don’t care!” She regretted yelling but didn’t apologize. “I’m the only one who can stop this, Teb. I have to go.”

The smoke and ash made her hack before she could stand, rendering her useless. She felt the damage now and there was no fighting in her condition. Teb, worried as ever, stopped her from trying to move any further. 

Aloy understood now. They lost. “...Go find whoever you can. Meet me at Cut-Cliffs.”

“Are you sure you’ll-”

She cut him off. “I’ll be fine. Go!”

She whistled sharply and a Charging came rushing toward her. It snorted as it offered its head to her, seemingly worried. Aloy pulled herself up using its horns as Teb wandered off. At least he was willing to listen.

“Maybe I can’t run, but you can,” she murmured to the machine as she painfully climbed on its back. She started coughing again as a cloud of smoke came her way. The sky was turning black.

She urged it forward and forced it to keep running. Cut-Cliffs was farther than she wanted to go, but it would still be safe while the Eclipse and HADES were busy with Meridian and the Spire. As long as they were quick, they could get out before the AI could bother to try and find them,

Hell, maybe it would think she was dead. Maybe that was for the best.

She reached the abandoned town and took a breath of fresh air. It still wasn’t clear of smoke, but it was better. She waited for over an hour for the rest of her people to arrive, all of them covered in soot and exhausted. At least they were _alive_.

However, a few were missing. Talanah and Erend were among them, which made her a bit more anxious than she expected. She brushed it off, though. There was no reason to believe they were anything but safe.

She turned the Charger around to face the group. “We need to get moving as soon as possible. We can rest once we get to Daytower.”

Sadly, that was as far as she was going. With her injuries, she needed at least one solid night of rest. Everyone else could use it too.

It was a shorter trip than she thought it would be. Perhaps four or five hours at most. It was a relief for everyone when they reached the entrance. Well, for the traveling ones. For the guards, merchants, and those evacuating the Sundom, it was much more concerning.

However, everyone was too tired to care and just found somewhere to rest that was out of the way. Anyone who was injured got Teb to sew up and bind the wounds. Aloy just stayed wide awake. They _lost_ . The one thing she was made to do… she _failed_.

On top of that, her friends were missing and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was enough to make her feel sick.


	2. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night's rest at Daytower, the group moves along to Hollow Fort to rest another night.
> 
> PS check out this cool art!  
> https://artofalassa.tumblr.com/post/168012232458/the-liberation-one-of-the-most-difficult-and-cool

The move from Daytower was slow. Everyone was still exhausted, but now people were sore. That was a thousand times worse than just being hopped up on adrenaline and tired. However, they just kept it in their heads that it would be better than sticking around. Aloy was able to move a bit better, at least. Which kept her spirits high enough. She glanced behind herself, watching the group behind her as they slowly trudged along.

She turned her Charger sideways to stop them for a moment.

"If anyone needs to rest, do it now. We're stopping for a few minutes."

With everyone as exhausted as they were, they needed to stop. Even for a moment.

She took this time to go around and see who was there. Teb, Nakoa, Ersa, Petra, Avad, Sona, Varl, Vanasha, Uthid, Aluki, and a few more were all there. But... Talanah, Erend, and Jeneva were missing. The others hadn't come because she didn't call for them or they had to protect themselves. But... the fact anyone who she  _ knew _ was with her was missing put her off of leaving.

"Aloy," Ersa said, voice solemn. "We have to leave behind anyone missing. We're all too weak."

Both women knew the consequence of that. Leaving behind at least one person they care about. "...We can search for them after we gain some strength. Song's Edge is only a couple of days away."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Ersa turned around and started gathering people to move.

Aloy was grateful that she had someone stronger than her, which wasn't an easy title to have. She knew that if it was her sibling being left behind, she wouldn't be leaving. She'd insist on going back, even if it got her killed. Because she wasn't going to lose someone else.

The redhead pushed her soot-coated hair back, watching as the black moved to her hands. She was suddenly aware of how dry her throat was and searched her pouches for something to soothe it. She found a broth she made and chugged it as if it was the last drink on the planet. It made her throat feel a bit better at least.

Once the group got moving again, they were able to pass through Hunter's Gathering. They nabbed a few things of Scrappersap for the road and continued on aching feet and tired spirits. At one point or another, there was an Oseram war song being sung among those that knew it. On the positive side, Aloy could see that people were feeling better. Maybe a visit or two with Laulai would cheer them up once they reached the Cut.

The road to Hollow Fort was surprisingly empty. Machines stuck to the Cauldrons and Eclipse camps now, which was partially good. However, it made everything too quiet. The slightest noise was enough to make everyone jump.

However, they reached the camp and settled in for the night. There were more people than usual, mainly drifters trying to find a permanent place to stay. The bonfire could barely keep the people in front of it warm, leaving the majority of folks clutching furs and cloths around their shoulders. Aloy had made sure everyone had something to stay warm with before setting herself against the Charger. The machine let off enough heat that she was comfortable.

Ersa had sidled her way over to Aloy’s spot, arms crossed and optimistic demeanor disappeared. She glanced at the stars visible through the broken roof. “Erend won’t survive if they catch him. He’s too soft.”

“He’s stronger than you think, Ersa.”

The Oseram scowled as she kicked a rock. “He’s  _ soft _ , Aloy. I haven’t known him to ever use a harsh hand. Even against someone who deserved it.”

“When he thought you were dead, he drunk himself into a stupor and almost beat someone who was tarnishing Avad’s name.” The information was new to Ersa. “When I saw him on the Spire and the Eclipse tried to corner me, he took most of them down. He’s a lot stronger than you think.”

Her grip on her arms tightened. “I… I don’t want to get my hopes up, Aloy. If my little brother dies, I need to be ready for that.”

“He  _ won’t _ , Ersa.” Her voice was much more steady. “He’s strong, don’t underestimate him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please think of joining the discord server! Lurker or contributor, we're happy to have you. Plus, we're always spitting out ideas like this!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rb6GuFYMcP


End file.
